


A Little Problem

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus), oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hux gets off on it, M/M, Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Small Penis, Struggling, Stuck in a vent, Teasing, Trapped, stuck fetish, teasing a tiny cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: “I promise I'd make it good,” Ren said, breath tickling soft skin. “Kriff,” he whispered, unable to stop himself.  Ren’s tone elicited all the right responses and the pressure of his lips had Hux’s toes squirming.  “Surely you don’t think this is the right venue for this sort of activity?” he countered even as his hips shifted a little of their own accord.  “Does it turn you on having me helpless here?”  He regretted the words immediately as he felt his cheeks heat.  It was certainly turning one of them on.Ren hummed, his lips still against Hux's thigh and sending the heat from his cheeks down his neck and chest. “Yes,” Ren said.





	

If there was ever a time in Hux's life that he hated himself more than he did at this exact moment, he couldn't remember it.

 

The task was supposed to be simple. A quick fix to the module that regulated the floor temperature. He'd first noticed something off when he stepped out of the refresher that morning and the tiles had been unbearably cold beneath his feet, warranting a mental note to fix it later. The design was his own—he knew the system and its components, so there was no need to call a maintenance worker.

 

After he'd completed his shift, he'd returned to his quarters, taken off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. With the control application on his comm unresponsive, he was left to open up the access panel in the wall that would give him direct access to the module. Technically the panel was small and built for droid access rather than human, but he was slim enough to fit.

 

Crouching down to floor level, he unscrewed the panel and set it aside. Tools and his data pad were slid in first before he turned to lay on his back and pulled himself through. The walls were hollow and allowed him to sit upright, though not completely as his hips didn't quite fit through the hole.

 

It was an easy fix as he'd anticipated. According to the time on his datapad it took him approximately seven minutes to complete.

 

What turned out to not be easy, however, was sliding back out of the access panel.

 

With his hips on the other side, he'd assumed safety. He'd assumed getting out would be as simple as getting in had been.

 

He'd miscalculated.

 

Nineteen minutes passed of him angling and re-angling himself—lying on his back and trying to push forward, twisting from side to side to jimmy himself out, lifting his legs to press against the wall from the outside to pull himself out… None of it had budged him so much as an inch.

 

Currently Hux was on his back staring at nothing and feeling defeated. He needed to ask for help. He really did not want to ask for help.

 

With a groan of annoyance he grabbed the datapad he’d had the foresight to bring in with him and sent Ren a message.

 

- _My quarters immediately._ -

 

Ren was the obvious choice.  A month ago the knight wouldn’t have been a consideration, but the nature of their relationship had changed.  They’d fallen into a startling intimacy over the past few weeks; casual banter that had led to hasty kisses in quiet corridors.  Once he’d even pleasured the knight orally—something he couldn’t quite believe when he thought back on it.  In any other circumstances the memory would have had him hard again but this was neither the time nor the place.  Ren had offered the same but Hux couldn’t accept.  There were aspects of his… physique… that he wasn’t ready to share.  He sighed and waited for help to come.

 

Eleven minutes passed before he finally heard the familiar stomp down the corridor on the other side of the wall and the doors to his quarters opening.

 

This whole situation was preposterous. A seven minute fix and he'd been stuck there for an additional thirty so far.

 

“Hux?” Ren said from somewhere in the room, obviously unaware of Hux's location.

 

“I’m down here,” Hux called, annoyed.  The damned mask probably obstructed his vision more than anything else.  He stomped one foot, cringing at the sight he must be presenting to Ren, with his ass sticking out of the vent, legs spread, and knees bent.  It was too humiliating.

 

“Hux, what–”

 

The knight cut himself off and there was a beat of silence before the odd sound of his laugh through the vocoder filled the room. Hux huffs, his annoyance increased by the second as he heard the muffled hiss of the mask being released. Ren was still laughing as he approached and Hux reflexively jerked his leg when a hand rested on his thigh.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I was doing my job, Ren,” he barked.  Well, that was a stretch.  It wasn’t his job but it might as well have been.  “Now I’m stuck in this damned access vent.  I need someone to pull me out.”  

 

Even as he said it he flushed with the indignity of it.  Ren would never let him live this down.  The thought of the knight bent over in gales of laughter as he grabbed him by the legs and pulled was almost too much to bear.

 

“Would you just… help me.  Please.”

 

Ren fell silent and the hand on his thigh tightened. It was unnerving to not be able to see Ren's face and read what he was thinking. It was nothing compared to what Ren could feel through the force, but the knight was so unguarded with his expressions that Hux rarely had trouble anticipating his moods.

 

“I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say please,” Ren said sounding thoughtful about it.

 

Hux rolled his eyes.  He’d beg if he thought it would get the knight moving any quicker.  Ren chuckled and he felt the heat rising in his face as he realized he’d just projected that thought.   _Kriff._

 

“Enjoying this?” he asked, irritated beyond belief at being forced to rely on the knight’s mercy.

 

“A little.”

 

Even without the visual, he knew Ren was smirking.

 

“Alright, calm down,” Ren said, predicting Hux's reaction. “Lay your legs flat and I'll pull.”

 

Hux obediently stretched out his legs, acutely aware of how vulnerable he was in this position.  Ren could really do anything and he wouldn’t be able to–

 

He quashed that line of thought and took a deep breath.  “I’m ready.”

 

There was some shifting on the other side of the wall before large hands gripped Hux's hips.

 

“On three I'm going to pull. One, two, _three_.”

 

Ren pulled hard and Hux cried out as the edges of the wall bit into his skin. The pressure was immediately released and Ren cursed, pushing Hux back in the half inch he'd moved.

 

“Shit, I'm sorry. That's not going to work.”

 

“ _You think?”_ Hux snapped. Once he was free of this, there would no doubt be a ring of bruising around his hips.

 

Hands settled on him again, more tentative this time, and Ren began to feel around the edge with his fingers. He pressed and dragged them over Hux's pants searching for any give that could be exploited.

 

Now was not the time and definitely not the place, but Hux couldn't stop his body from slowing reacting to the gentle touches so close to his groin. When Ren's fingers pinched at the fabric of his pants and tugged, Hux sucked in a breath as the fabric slid down a bit.

 

“Ok,” Ren said resting his hands on top of Hux's thighs. “I think the fabric of your pants is getting in the way. If you unbuckle them, I should be able to slide them off your legs and it'll give you more room to get out.”

 

“Right,” Hux said, his throat dry.  There was nothing for it but to unbuckle his pants and hope fervently that Ren wouldn’t notice anything amiss.  Not that there was much to notice.  The bitter thought made him roll his eyes; feeling sorry for himself wouldn’t help his predicament.  He finished unfastening his trousers.

 

“Okay,” he called back.  “Go ahead.”

 

He felt Ren's fingers gather fabric in his hands near his hips and he tugged again. With the pants unbuckled, they slid down more readily but it still took some shifting for the tops of them to make it past the opening. Hux let out a shaking breath as cool air reached his skin and his pants were pulled down and away.

 

Ren hesitated again and his heart beat erratically with anxiety as he thought of all the possible things he might say. Ren's hands were warm on his thighs when they settled there, his pants no longer a barrier between their skin, and Hux trembled as Ren practically pet his legs.

 

“You know,” Ren said and then cleared his throat, “this isn't too bad of a view.”

 

Hux let out a shaky laugh despite himself.  “This isn’t really the time, Ren.”  But he couldn’t stop a blush from creeping over him.  Nor could he control the reaction beneath his standard issue underpants.  Was Ren reading his thoughts now?  He sincerely hoped not.

 

Hux cleared his throat.  “Well?”

 

“Well, you didn't let me reciprocate the other day,” Ren replied, his hands swiping up and fingers teasing at the bottom of his briefs. “It's not like we have anywhere else to be right now.”

 

Hux made a frustrated noise and lifted a foot, blindly shoving at Ren's shoulder only to have it caught mid air. Lips pressed against his calf and then at his knee, quickly followed by the inside of his thigh.

 

“I promise I'd make it good,” Ren said, breath tickling soft skin.

 

“Kriff,” he whispered, unable to stop himself.  Ren’s tone elicited all the right responses and the pressure of his lips had Hux’s toes squirming.  

 

“Surely you don’t think this is the right venue for this sort of activity?” he countered even as his hips shifted a little of their own accord.  “Does it turn you on having me helpless here?”  He regretted the words immediately as he felt his cheeks heat.  It was certainly turning one of them on.

 

Ren hummed, his lips still against Hux's thigh and sending the heat from his cheeks down his neck and chest.

 

“Yes,” Ren said. “You're so in control of everything else, it's strange to see you not have it here.”

 

His hand joined his lips and cupped the inside of his thigh, gently squeezing tender flesh. Every nerve was alight as that hand slid further until it was over his crotch and pressed down.

 

Lips instantly left his skin and Hux imagined that Ren must be staring at what he'd felt. Everything seemed to stand still and Hux's face burned hotter with shame as he waited for Kylo to react. The temptation to pull away was strong but he was completely stuck where he was, unable to move further in or out. He was beginning to regret asking Ren to be the one to help him.

 

When time started moving again, it began with Ren tracing purposefully around the barely noticeable bulge in his underwear. The light touch made his cock pulse even as his humiliation grew.

 

“Hux,” Ren said, his voice deep and almost hoarse. He cleared his throat again. “Can I… Can I see it?”

 

“You could take it out right here,” Hux said, closing his eyes.  “I couldn’t stop you.  You could yank them down and do what you like with what you find, couldn’t you?”  He paused to catch his breath, already leaking at the thought.  “Would you like to?”

 

What little breath he had caught was pushed out of him again as a wave of arousal that wasn't his own rocked through him. His eyes flew open realizing that Ren was projecting, though whether he intended to or not was uncertain.

 

“Yes,” Ren answered. “I could bare you and you’d be helpless to stop me. I want to. But I'm asking. Do you want me to?”

 

The general licked his dry lips.  “What if I told you it excited me that I couldn’t stop you…”

 

He waited and squirmed a little, no doubt the knight could see the damp spot over his crotch.  “What if I wanted you to do that…  so it would all be out in the open and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it.  You might even like to do more than just see it, hmm?”

 

His heart hammered in his chest as he spread his legs a little more in clear invitation.

 

Genuine excitement bled into the arousal Hux could feel from Ren—a heady mix of emotions that were both desired and unexpected for Hux. He could only hope the feelings continued when Ren saw it.

 

Gentle fingers hooked in the waistband and drew the fabric down his thighs. Listening intently for a reaction, Hux's pulse fluttered when he heard a soft sigh. The pauses that Ren made were borderline torture as he had to rely on his other senses to interpret them. He didn't have to wait long this time, however, as fingers left the underwear around his thighs and moved to brush against his cock.

 

“Stars, Hux. It's not even as long as my index finger.” The words were said with a sense of awe, but the lilt in his voice spoke to humor as well.

 

Hux burned at the thought of it poking up, tiny and pathetic, while Ren eyed it.  

 

“So now you know,” he muttered.  “Do you regret it?  You don’t have to spare my feelings.  You can get me out of here and we can pretend none of this ever happened.”  He waited, anxious for Ren’s response.

 

“Oh no, you're not getting out that easily.”

 

The fingers that had just brushed against it before switched to curling around the shaft. His entire hand closed easily around it.

 

“I can't believe you were hiding this from me,” he said, the awe still in his voice. “Though it's not too terribly hard to hide is it?” He tugged it in his hand, coaxing more fluid to bead at the tip and rubbing at it with his thumb. Ren dropped his voice as though speaking to himself and said, “Such a precious little cocklet.”

 

A startled burst of laughter escaped Hux.  He’d expected ridicule but this was something else entirely.  

 

“Don’t be embarrassing,” he demanded of the knight, even as bucked a little into Ren’s grasp.  “It’s just an unnoteworthy appendage.  A joke,” he added.  “One that deserves scorn.”  He waited with baited breath for Ren to pick up the thread, so taut with arousal he feared he might come just from Ren’s scrutiny.

 

“Perhaps that's why it's so small, if you're only ever insulting it,” Ren teased back.

 

He let go of Hux's cock and released the leg that he'd been holding, setting it down to the floor and shifting so that he was between Hux's legs. It was hard to tell what was where but when hot breath ghosted over his crotch he could imagine Ren on his stomach, face hovering above his cock. He squirmed again, partially out of frustration of not being able to see but partially for Ren's benefit as well.

 

A single finger stroked up the underside of his cock and then the head was squeezed between Ren's thumb and forefinger. “Poor little cock, unloved and unappreciated.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Ren,” he lay back and closed his eyes.  “Don’t waste time feeling sorry for me.  It’s good for nothing but teasing.  I suppose someone as well endowed as yourself might even get his kicks flicking it around in amusement…” he swallowed hard, desperate for another little squeeze or a poke.  The indignity of the situation left him close to begging.

 

Hux yelped when Ren took heed to his words and flicked at the head, the quick bite of his nail sending the heat of both pain and pleasure through his gut. Ren continued to tap it, making it shift side to side before standing straight again. The pleased hum Ren made had Hux blushing.

 

“I could amuse myself like this; playing with this tiny cock of yours while you're stuck and forced to endure whatever I choose to do. You said it excited you that you couldn't stop me.”

 

Without warning the flat of Ren's tongue swept along his length, lingering on the tip to lap away the budding precum.

 

“Ren,” he moaned at the pleasurable jolt in his groin.  Bare feet slid helplessly across the floor as he strained to push himself into the hot mouth that teased him.  “You could taunt me for hours.  I’m at your mercy.”  A long exhale shuddered out of him and then he dared to ask it.

 

“I might even put up a fight.  Make you work for it.  What would you do then, hm?”

 

The arousal that had been bleeding off of Ren abated and there was a sudden pressure at Hux's temples. Ren was focusing his abilities and trying to read his thoughts, so Hux closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the knight in. He wanted this. He wanted Ren to take advantage of the situation and he wanted to experience that absence of control that Ren found so appealing.

 

The pressure faded, leaving conviction and more arousal in its wake, and then Ren grabbed his thighs in a bruising grip.

 

“Then I will hold you still and take what I want,” the knight rumbled, his breath teasing Hux's cock.

 

Hux whimpered and began to struggle, clearly catching the knight by surprise as he kicked out, shoving back against what felt like Ren’s upper arms and momentarily driving him back.  He grit his teeth, painfully aroused at the thought of Ren watching his utterly inadequate cock flailing around as he thrashed his legs, before attempting to close them in a vain ploy to antagonize his “captor.”

 

Fingers grazed his thighs and caught the waistband of his underwear, pulling them the rest of the way down.

 

“Feisty, aren't you? You think you're in any position to stop me?”

 

Hands grabbed his knees and pried them apart easily even as Hux struggled to keep them together.

 

“You implied I could keep you here for hours and you're right. What could you do about it? Nothing.”

 

Ren moved forward between Hux's legs so if he tried to close them again they would merely clamp around the knight's waist. Hux took in a sharp breath when fingers wrapped around his cock again and stroked it gently.

 

“I'm going to play with you until you beg me to let you come.”

 

Hux groaned when Ren’s teasing touch resumed, so desperate for it that he was practically panting.  He pushed up but the motion was futile.  Ren merely gave the base a quick warning squeeze.  Hux settled for kicking in frustration as though he could force Ren to action despite his helpless position, and flushed with shame as another wicked laugh reached his ears, feeling Ren’s arousal all too keenly.

 

Ren caught one of his legs under the knee and pressed it up against the wall while his other hand continued to tease his cock.

 

“No? Not happy about that? If you'd prefer I could make you come and then keep making you come until you're begging for me to stop.”

 

“You don’t have the stamina,” Hux shot back, blindly kicking out with his free leg, and what a pitiful sight that must have been.  Another burst of arousal bloomed as Ren paused his cruel game to pinch the inside of Hux’s thighs.  The general yelped when Ren reached down to give his exposed buttocks a hard pinch and squirmed in desperation, his free leg useless in putting up any fight against Ren’s vulgar touch.

 

“And your little cock does have the stamina for it?” Ren teased as he tapped the short shaft a couple of times. “Let's try for three orgasms then and see who's right.”

 

Ren's hand left him for a moment before returning slick. The entire thing fit in the knight's large hand and he only gave it a few strokes before concentrating on the head, deftly rubbing and squeezing in all the right places to have Hux straining against the unforgiving hole he was stuck in for more.

 

“Kriffing hell,” Hux whispered, closing his eyes to the sensation.  His heels slid across the floor with each stroke and he whined when Ren tormented the tip, feeling the blush burn down to his flexing toes.  Every touch drove him further into desperation.  Ren took his time, tracing a slow circle over the head with his finger even as it dripped, making him shudder.

 

“You really do love this don't you? It's leaking so much.” Fingers squeezed down the shaft and then back up, pushing more fluid from the tip and causing Hux to whine. “First I'm going to make you come like this. Then I'll take you in my mouth. It'll fit so well, such a tiny thing. I'll suck you until you're making the prettiest noises. Your pride won't let you ask me to stop yet though, so I'll open you up after that. Finger you open and rub at that sweet spot inside of you. By then you'll be close to begging and I'll milk the last one from you with my mouth on you and my fingers inside of you. Will you be able to handle all of that?”

 

Hux practically cried into the orgasm, dignity stripped from him as Ren’s words painted a picture that shook him to the core.  His legs stiffened as his trapped cock spurted helplessly in Ren’s grip.  Sweat beaded on his forehead that he could barely lift an arm to wipe away.  All the while the knight worked his shaft until he lay a trembling wreck on the floor.  After a quiet moment he began his struggles anew, feeling that steady pulse of arousal at the thought of Ren watching this humiliating display.  

 

Ren hummed thoughtfully and effortlessly caught his legs again, pressing them to the floor, one hand smearing his own come over his skin.

 

“One down, two to go.”

 

Hux groaned and tried to wriggle his legs free. If he could at least turn his hips he would've stood a chance at getting free of Ren's grip, but the small opening held him firm. He felt his thighs being pushed out and to the side, and then Ren's breath was over his crotch again. Cursing, Hux tried to kick Ren but having no leverage meant all he did was flail his calves around. He shook when a wet tongue began lapping at the mess he'd made of himself from the first orgasm, every touch amplified by the lingering oversensitivity.

 

The knight shifted and then Hux's cock was engulfed in the heat of his mouth. It'd been years since anyone had put their mouth on him and he had to bite his lip to hold back a choked cry as pleasure rocked up his body in warm pulses.

 

“Bastard,” he hissed, powerless to do anything but writhe as Ren devoured him.  It was clearly no trouble at all for the knight to take him in his entirety and he could only ride out the sensation, kicking as he struggled.

 

The stimulation proved to be too much to last.  He pressed his hands to the sides of the access vent and arched his back with a sob. Before he could orgasm again though Ren pulled off, leaving Hux to fall back onto the floor panting.

 

“Maybe I do feel a little bad for you,” Ren said, his voice light and teasing. “Your poor little cock will never know what it's like to have a throat flutter and clench around it the way yours did when I fucked your mouth.”

 

His fingertips traced up and down the short shaft, fully erect again—though that didn't mean much—and Hux bit his tongue to stop a plea from falling past his lips. He would not give Ren that satisfaction. That didn't mean he didn't wish for Ren to keep going already and cease with teasing him.

 

Ren's laugh carried through the wall.

 

“I said I'd get you to beg me to stop, not to beg me for more. I'm happy to oblige in that.”

 

And he did. His lips wrapped around the head of Hux's cock and his tongue laved at the slit, making his breath hitch and his body tense again.

 

“Aren’t you smug?” Hux sputtered, hips unable to do anything but undulate with pleasure.  “Having me in this shameful position.  Does it excite you?”

 

 _“Does it please you?”_ he pushed at Ren, not daring to ask aloud.  He wanted to feel Ren’s arousal as potent as his own; to bask in it.

 

Picking up on the desire Hux hadn't let himself voice, Ren hummed around his cock and in his head he heard Ren's voice.

 

_“Yes.”_

 

Hux gasped as he felt the phantom of Ren's arousal and there was a moment where it was more than just a feeling. It was an embodiment. He sensed the way that he looked from the other side of the wall, the way his little cock felt on Ren's tongue, and the way—stars—the way Ren's cock felt, heavy and trapped beneath the fabric of his robes. It was only for a second but the weight of Ren's cock struck him hard as it was something he'd never known before.

 

Overwhelmed by that sensation combined with his own arousal, he cried out and spilled weakly into Ren's mouth. Pleasure turned sharp as Ren continued to touch him, suckling his cock until he squirmed.

 

“Ren…” the faint cry barely made it’s way past his lips and he drew in a deep breath only to lose it in a little gasp when Ren’s finger stroked his entrance, already slick with lubricant.  He’d never wanted it-- _needed_ it as ardently before.

 

“You shouldn’t,” he gasped when he could form words again.  “...don’t deserve to...”  All the shame at the thought of his meager little cock came rushing back.  “It’s too much,” he sputtered finally, his tormented bottom wriggling as Ren pulled his finger back only to press in again, a torturous touch that had him wailing.  He shuddered and kicked out in a fury, desperate to work himself against it.

 

Ren chuckled as Hux fought to get him to press in fully, not just tease at his rim.

 

“Patience,” Ren said.

 

With what he hoped was a well aimed kick, Hux struck out for Ren's shoulder, but halfway through the motion his leg halted in mid air. He tried to pull it back but it refused to move. Ren's hands were on his hip and pressing at his ass, and Hux realized with a rush that he was using the force. Seemingly of their own accord, both of Hux's legs lifted until the tops of his thighs were pinned to the wall.

 

“Behave or I'll hold your shins against it next.”

 

Hux gave half-hearted little jerk of his calves, his toes and ass wiggling at the indignity of it.  Ren had him spread helplessly for the taking and if anyone were to walk in at that moment he would never live down the humiliation.  That thought alone had him fully hard again.

 

“Please…” Hux mumbled, sweating and blushing hot, “I’m desperate for it.”  

 

His thighs strained even as the knight held them in place effortlessly, desperate for another intimate touch.

 

“‘It's too much,’ ‘I'm desperate for it…’” Ren said, throwing his words back at him. “Which one is it? Or is it that you love it when it's too much? Either way you will reach three.”

 

Hux didn't have time to respond as Ren finally pushed his finger inside of him. His mouth fell open and his head thumped back against the floor as Ren slid in further before crooking his finger and firmly rubbing at his prostate.

 

“Your little cocklet is already hard,” Ren cooed, fingers suddenly wrapping around the stubby shaft and stroking it slowly.

 

Hux broke into breathless laughter.  “You’re absurd, you know that?”  Further commentary disappeared into a low moan.  His legs extended into a vee, taut with the tension of his impending orgasm.  Ren leaned forward and mouthed at the soft underside of his thigh even as he fucked him with a skillful finger.  The unexpectedly tender gesture set off a little spark of heat deep inside.  He would never last like this, blushing down to his toes and leaking with overstimulation.

 

“Ren, please,” he groaned, squeezing around the vulgar finger that explored his passage.  He felt as though his nerves were being pricked all over— electric pulses of sensation that spread from his center out to his limbs.

 

Ren hushed him and pressed a kiss just below the inside of his knee. A second finger pressed in along with the first on the next slow push and Hux automatically tried to move his legs only to be reminded he couldn't. He moaned and panted as Ren worked him open with a tortuous patience. Having the movements drawn out only exacerbated how sensitive he was after two orgasms. What started as a prickling current evolved into crackling static that had him shaking where he was trapped.

 

When a third finger pressed to his entrance Hux almost sobbed with anticipation, trying to angle his hips down onto Ren's fingers. It was too much. It was amazing. His body reacted of its own accord, his own self control slipping along with his remaining dignity as Ren took him apart like this.

 

And then soft lips and a hot mouth closed around his aching cock.

 

His cries resounded in the small space as Ren pleasured the short length of him, taking his sweet time.  Lightheaded, Hux curled and stretched his toes until he felt as though his joints would pop.  Ren dragged the last orgasm out of him as he practically wept with relief, his legs freed from the wall as knight presumably lost control of the hold.  For a moment he felt the blissful intrusion of Ren’s owns thoughts, a smug pleasure that radiated from the knight combined with a deep sense of satisfaction and his own desire for release.

 

Hux caught Ren’s head between his thighs as the last drops of ejaculate were nursed from his sore cock.  With his knees slung over the knight’s shoulders he lay back, eyes staring blankly at the wiring above him.

 

“Ren…” he said, and then: “Fuck.”  He swallowed, the noise preternaturally loud in the vent.

 

“You did so well,” Ren said, pushing Hux's legs off his shoulders and presumably sitting back. His hands gently passed over Hux's thighs, massaging the tension that had built up in the last…

 

Hux turned his head and checked his datapad.

 

Sixty-three minutes.

 

He'd been stuck in this bloody thing for over an hour now, and Ren had left him too wrung out to even be mad about it. His whole body felt pliant and limp, and he idly thought that at least he should be able to slide out more easily now.

 

Ren's hands paused at Hux's knees and he said, “I wonder if I laid on my side if I'd be able to fuck you like this.”

 

The comment sent a jolt through Hux and his eyes widened. “Ren! No.” That would really be too much. He just wanted out now.

 

Ren laughed and then his hands were feeling around Hux's hips again where they met the edges of the wall.

 

“Alright, alright,” he said, still half laughing.

 

Something cold and wet dribbled onto his hips and Hux yelped. Warm fingers began spreading it and trying to push it under the wall.

 

“Are using lube to get me out?”

 

Fingers paused and there was a beat of silence.

 

“I mean… yes?” Ren said, as though he were unsure of how to interpret Hux's question.

 

Hux pressed his palms to his face to stifle an explosion of laughter.  A moment later he quickly threw them over his head as Ren tugged at his hips and he slid out in a rush, the bright lights in his quarters making him wince.  He put an arm over his eyes, both from the shock of it and from embarrassment.  He couldn’t quite face the knight like this, naked from the waist down and red with lust and exertion.  Worse still he felt as though he might grow hard again, given enough time, just from reliving the memory.

 

“Well?  Are you satisfied with yourself?” he muttered, still refusing to meet Ren’s gaze.  “Now that you’ve seen my inadequacy?”

 

A strong hand gripped his forearm and dragged it away from his face while the other one propped him into a sitting position, putting their faces inches apart.

 

Hux blushed as he was all but forced to look at Ren's smiling face.

 

“I'm very satisfied, but not for whatever convoluted reason you've come up with.” His hand lowered to Hux's soft cock, which had retreated into an even shorter nub. It was barely an inch long like this. Still, Ren traced his finger around the oversensitive head, making Hux gasp. “I love it, and I hope you'll let me give it proper attention sometime.”

 

Hux tried to turn away but Ren pulled him into a fierce kiss and Hux found himself slipping his arms around the knight and clinging tightly even as he weakened at the taste of him.  Later, he could question his good fortune.  At the moment he only wanted to lose himself in every soft movement of Ren’s lips against his, even as a large hand reached down to toy with him a little, telegraphing Ren’s desire.

 

“Maybe I could give you a little ‘proper’ attention sometime,” Hux murmured against Ren’s cheek, emboldened by the touch.

 

He felt Ren's smile before he saw it, the knight pulling back just enough to be able to meet Hux's eyes. Brown eyes glinted with mirth and his grin was smug. “You're probably wanting a shower about now. I would accept a blow job or hand job as a thank you for helping you out.”

 

“Oh, would you now?”  But he grinned back as Ren helped him to his feet, practically lifting him in one arm.  Hux leaned against his chest, chin tilted up for another kiss despite himself.  He closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction when Ren obliged him.

 

“I suppose one of each might return the favor, what do you think?”  He threw a look back at Ren as he took his hand and lead him towards the ‘fresher.

 

One of Ren's brows arched high on his forehead as he looked Hux over before smirking.

 

“You don't have the stamina,” he teased with a wink.

 

Hux rolled his eyes and kept walking, dragging Ren behind him.

 

“Incorrigible,” he muttered and Ren laughed.


End file.
